


Tiny Distraction

by wantedcosine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Black Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Person of Color Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: “You look like you could use a distraction. I was just on my way to pay Hawke a visit. Would you like to join me?”
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 14





	Tiny Distraction

“Fenris!”

The sound of his name rang out over the crowded streets but the source was unfamiliar until he saw the redhead guard bound her way down the keep steps as he slowed his own to a halt. He was making his way back from a job: a sting in Darktown over an aspiring bandit group.

“Aveline,” He greeted. They stood in front of each other; Aveline the very picture of statuesque protector and him feeling particularly small among the bustling city at the moment.

“You look like you could use a distraction. I was just on my way to pay Hawke a visit. Would you like to join me?”

“I have nothing better to occupy myself with.”

’!—–

Bodahn showed them in, caught in the middle of rehearsing his pleasantries intended for unfamiliar guests.

“Ehrm, yes, would you wait right here a moment while I go and retrieve Master Hawke. Sandal, be a good lad and entertain our guests, will you," Bodahnn said, giving his son a hearty over the shoulder hug.

Sandal grinned and waved at the two as Aveline awkwardly waved back, unsure of what to do with her hands, but Sandal used that opportunity to show off a new concoction of his. It took the form of a rubbing stone with amber-like qualities. “Don’t touch it!” Bodahn called down from the top of the stairs as he knocked on the door to Solomon’s chambers, with a whistle following shortly after. Solomon appeared, hair wet and dripping from its recent wash. He re-situated the towel slipping from his shoulders as Bodahn gestured for their guests to come up. “Thanks, but I was just checking in. You know duty calls every minute of every day in this city," Aveline declined, giving everyone a nod and wave as she headed for the door. “Well, that was kind of her. Captain Aveline is so busy these days,” Bodahn said more to himself raher than anyone listening. 

“And what of you, Master Fenris?” the elf seemed out of his element just standing in the middle of the foyer Bodahn noticed. “If you’re free this afternoon, would you perhaps assist Master Hawke with his hair? The Madame usually does it but she’s stepped out and I really must get supper going.”

“Please?” Solomon signed with an exasperated expression.

“Why not?” Fenris said climbing the stairs while Solomon repeated his many thanks.

’!—-

He sat crossed-legged but comfortable in the bed. The bedding was a dark, earthy brown color, simple in design but the material was high quality and expensive. He momentarily palmed at it, taking in the feeling, while Solomon made his way from across the room, the towel now draped loosely around his neck. He sat on the bed’s edge in front of him, his brown skin complementing the damp, black waves that clung to his shoulders and back. Fenris gently gripped a handful and finger-combed through it to get a better feel of its resistance. His fingers glided through it with relative ease and Solomon handed him the comb from over his shoulder.

“I do not understand your refusal. Just cut it all off and save yourself the headache, Hawke.”

“It’s important to me,” He signed, more to himself than in response to the elf who began parting the now quickly drying locks. Fenris scoffed, mumbling about the value of practicality and such, while trying to wring out a stubborn tangle. Solomon jerked and Fenris stilled the comb. “Did that hurt you?” Solomon smiled, though the elf couldn’t see, and patted the hand that gripped the comb encouraging him to continue. He resumed, sectioning off and braiding the waves.

A little under an hour passed before Solomon stood and stretched. He trailed his fingers down his scalp in admiration for Fenris’ work.


End file.
